Central Park of 00-D
Central Park of 00-DLouis Tully of Dimension 00-D (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.16). Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D says: "Central Park is under our protection." is a version of Central Park located in Dimension 00-D (also known as Groovy Doom Dimension),TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "After landing in the GROOVY DOOM dimension (otherwise known as 00-D) the field team of RAY STANTZ, PETER VENKMAN, ERIN GILBERT, SAM HAZER, and two different KYLIE GRIFFINS are attacked by the HEADLESS HORSEMAN." home to a world where society evolved with magic instead of science.TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The evil part of this essence became a demoness called SENTA, while the good part retained the name Rachel and became a Ghostbuster in DIMENSION 00-D, a world where magic evolved with mankind instead of science." History The 00-D version of Louis Tully, also a certified professional accountant, went out on a jog in Central Park when the good half of Rachel Unglighter's divinity suddenly appeared in his path. She was confused and incoherent after being split from her body following the prime dimension Ghostbusters' victory over her father Koza'Rai.TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "LOUIS TULLY was a mild-mannered accountant out for a jog when a tall, blonde woman appeared in front of him, from out of nowhere. This was RACHEL UNGLIGHTER, whose body split into three parts -- human, divine, and demonic -- following the defeat of her father, KOZA'RAI. This part of Rachel -- the benevolent divine side -- was confused and incoherent. The only word Louis understood when he met her was "GHOSTBUSTER"." Louis did understand one word she said, "Ghostbuster." He decided to take care of her instead of turning her over to the authorities for a psychiatric evaluation. He taught her about his world and worked with her after she opened her own paranormal eliminations service, Ghostbusters Beyond.TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Instead of turning her in for a psych evaluation, Louis took care of her, taught her about his world (where magic evolved with society instead of science) and followed her lead when she opened her own kind of Ghostbusting service."TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "TEAM AFFILIATION: Ghostbusters Beyond." Louis found a great deal on Trap Orbs highly recommended by a local wizard. They were used to capture entities.Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D says: "These orbs came highly recommended from a local wizard. He gave me a great deal on them." The Headless Horseman was one of the ghosts freed from the Containment Unit and teleported to another dimension due to a test of the Remote Access Teleportation Unit conducted by Ron Alexander and Jillian Holtzmann. A few days later, a field team consisting of Ray Stantz, Samuel Hazer of Dimension 50-S, Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R, Kylie Griffin of Dimension 68-E, Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C, and Kylie Griffin arrived in search of the ghost. Kylie noticed they were in a rather gloomy forest. Samuel thought the Kylies would feel right at home. They didn't and messed with him. Erin asked if anyone was going to freak out about the team being shuffled around. Ray admitted it was bound to happen sooner or later but asserted they were fine. Erin wasn't placated. Peter 68-R flirted with her and was shut down. Erin asked if they had any indication of what they were after, recalling her team was assigned to a mid-level Class 3. Samuel was excited about what it could be. Kylie informed Ray that's what he sounded like all the time. Erin noticed the sound of hoofbeats. The Headless Horseman arrived, grabbed Peter 68-R by the hair, and rode off. The others ran after them. Peter 68-R tried to reach for his Trap-Gate but he dropped it and it shattered on impact with the ground. He grabbed his Particle Thrower, switched to maximum power, and blasted the Horseman's horse. The Horseman jumped off and Peter 68-R was rearing for a showdown. But he got possessed. After following glowing hoof prints for half an hour, the other Ghostbusters found the broken Trap-Gate. Ray declared they must have passed through. He was immune to Kylie 68-E's sarcastic comment and confirmed he was a Boy Scot. Samuel found Peter 68-R's Proton Pack. Erin worried about having to look for a decapitated corpse. Peter 68-R, possessed by the Horseman, charged towards them. Ray directed everyone to switch to low-power streams and blast him in an alternating burst pattern. He was knocked off the horse. The Headless Horseman resisted and fought back with its seemingly unlimited amount of pumpkin constructs. Ray asked Erin to widen her Proton Stream there threw out his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The "skin" began to peel off the horse as the slime reacted and the Horseman was thrown off. Samuel called out to Peter 68-R but the Horseman lunged at him. Rachel and Louis intervened. The former paralyzed the Horseman in mid-air. Ray was naturally shocked to see Rachel. She remarked that was a name she hadn't heard in quite some time. Louis chuckled. Rachel was annoyed he thought she was making a Star Wars reference. Rachel used her magic to safely draw out the Horseman out of Peter 68-R and into a Trap Orb. Peter 68-R reckoned he would have a major headache for a year and a half but joked he at least learned capes worked for him. The Kylies stressed they needed the Horseman but Rachel assured them the situation was handled. Ray thanked Rachel but assumed she was that dimension's doppelganger but she in fact confirmed she was a splinter from the divine half of the Rachel he knew in the prime dimension years ago. The Ghostbusters tried to persuade them to hand over the Horseman then Erin listed off everything that's happened to them. Rachel read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She told Louis to give them the Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. She then warned Ray she sensed her family's magic had a hand in what was happening to them. As a precaution should they encounter any of her relatives, she gave Ray a Trap Orb and warned him there was always a price to pay for dealing with gods. Also See *Central Park *Central Park/Animated Trivia *The dimension is mentioned in Rachel Unglighter's bio on the 47th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, posted on July 31, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18 *The Central Park of Dimension 00-D is visually based on Disney's The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. **On page 14 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4, the back drop is lifted from the movie. *Erin Gilbert remarked Central Park 00-D didn't smell like her dimension's Central Park.Erin Gilbert (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Erin Gilbert says: "It doesn't smell like Central Park!" *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, the memo describes this version of Central Park as one designed more by the Brothers Grimm than Frederick Law Olmstead.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "A dimension where magic has evolved in the place of science, 00-D looks more fantasy-based, despite being a modern city, Central Park, in fact, looked more like it had been designed by the Brothers Grimm instead of Frederick Law Olmstead." Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ****Mentioned in memo on page 21. References Gallery GroovyDoomDimensionIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 GroovyDoomDimensionIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 GroovyDoomDimensionIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 GroovyDoomDimensionIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 GroovyDoomDimension06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations